


Compromising

by paynesgrey



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Drabble, Sexual implications, a little naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: She'd caught him.
Relationships: Jeremy Gilbert/Katherine Pierce
Kudos: 1





	Compromising

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "frozen" prompt at [](http://vampiredrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[vampiredrabbles](http://vampiredrabbles.livejournal.com/).

He froze.

She was too strong, despite her looks, and Jeremy knew the only way to get out of this was to see what she wanted, and to be diplomatic.

She eyed him, and he still had the ability to shudder when she caressed a finger over his skin.

 _Katherine_ , he sneered in his mind, and it felt so odd, so unnatural to have her looking at him like _this_ \- touching him like this, and wearing the face of his sister.

She leaned closer. She smiled before she licked her lips. He almost wished for death rather than this.  



End file.
